Gabriel's Message
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: Keith would always remember when he first met his angel. It had been a cold winter's night, back long ago when he was just a lowly kid on the streets. His sweet golden angel.


_**This story was inspired by the song "Gabriel's Message" by Sting. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Cover art is by the amazing Elentori! Check her out on tumblr! 3**_

* * *

Keith would always remember the first time he saw his angel. It had been a dreary Christmas, much like this one; bitter cold and dark. He had been a lonely child, alone in the streets as he struggled to stay warm. He sat huddled in an alley, curled as far into himself as he possibly could, but still the cold settled into his bones and chilled him to the cold. He trembled with the frigid wind and cried softly.

It was his first year as a poor little homeless boy begging in the streets. It was his first Christmas without his mother's warm smile. He wouldn't get to hear her laugh, light and breezy like a spring day. He wouldn't sit on their old lumpy couch with her while she watched him open up the few presents they were able to afford. He had nothing now. She was gone.

His shoulders now shook with the sobs he could no longer hold back. He buried his cold bitten face in the crook of his folded arms, tugging his knees closer into himself. He had nothing. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Keith." He looked up as a voice called out to him. He squinted his eyes past the snow blowing thick around him, and was barely able to make out the dark figure standing before him.

"Keith, do not be afraid," the voice spoke again. Their voice was soft and melodic, and Keith could feel his numb joints unconsciously relax a bit. He sniffled quietly as the figure came closer and knelt down in front of him. Soon enough he was face to face with a stranger, a man with dark skin and the bluest eyes he ever saw. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a baggy army jacket that hung open to expose a bare chest and torso covered in shimmering, swirling gold patterns. The man didn't appear to be bothered by the cold as he stripped off his jacket, offering it to Keith with a kind smile. Even without the protective layer, he seemed perfectly at ease, not at all affected by the harsh winter weather now whipping at his skin. Somehow he still seemed to radiate a pleasant warmth.

"W-who are you," Keith demanded, though he took the warm article of clothing gratefully.

"I'm an angel," the man replied simply. Keith's eyes widened as he looked the man up and down. He raised a doubtful eyebrow and frowned.

"Where are your wings?" The man laughed, and the sound rang out like the sweetest of bells. Suddenly a glowing light enveloped him, but just as quickly it was gone. Keith stared at the newly formed wings sprouting out from his back, his breath catching in his throat. They were beautiful and bright, like freshly fallen snow.

"What's your name mister angel," he inquired curiously.

"Lance." There was a short pause.

"Why are you here?" Lance's eyes softened and he scooted closer, stretching a fluffy wing to envelope Keith in a warm embrace. He leaned into the touch, happy to have the reprieve from the cold.

"I was sent here to watch over you." They fell into a comfortable silence then, sitting side by side, knee to knee. Keith still had plenty of questions, but they could wait. For now, he could feel his eyelids drooping and sleep calling his name. When had he last slept? He didn't know. He couldn't remember the last time he had been warm enough. He couldn't remember when he had felt this safe. Before he knew it, he had drifed into a peaceful.

After that cold winter night, Lance would visit him every day, providing his warmth and comforting presence. For years after, well into Keith's adulthood, Lance came without fail, even when Keith was finally off the streets and living comfortably with his new roomate Shiro.

Now Keith was old and crippled. He had lived a happy life and he could feel his time coming. He accepted it, ready to move on. Lance came to him one last time, a smile gracing his perfect lips when he greeted his friend. He held his hands out to him.

"Are you ready?" His voice was soothing, just like that first night so long ago. Keith took a shaky step forward, reaching out a pair of withered hands to take Lance's. He reveled in the warm feel of them. He nodded slowly. Lance grinned before leaning in closer.

"Don't be afraid. You'll love it up there," he whispered before closing the final distance and meeting Keith's mouth in a gentle kiss. Light surrounded them, blinding and powerful, and then they were gone. And they'd never been happier. They were together where the sun never died. The human and his guardian angel.


End file.
